1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising polyethylene, 1-5% and preferably 2-3% carbon black and 50-1000 ppm of certain fluoroelastomers which is extrudable without buildup on the die lips which occurs when the fluoroelastomer is not present.
2. Prior Art
Blatz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,547 discloses adding fluorocarbon polymers to hydrocarbon polymers to avoid the "stick-slip" phenomenon which occurs at high extrusion rates.